<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm amber eyes, bright smiles and colourful tattoos by fandoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905017">warm amber eyes, bright smiles and colourful tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoe/pseuds/fandoe'>fandoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon), Witchsona Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alba has tattoos and they are very colourful and i love them, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ana is such a mess, Blushing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Shopper's Row AU, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, azar is a cheeky little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoe/pseuds/fandoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alba comes by the neighbouring flower shop to introduce herself. Ana has a crush on first sight. Azar is a little shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alba Tyto/Ana Keres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm amber eyes, bright smiles and colourful tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little bell rang as the door was opened. Ana's back was turned to the entrance as she took care of a few plants.</p>
<p>"I'll be with you in a moment," she said, voice monotone as always. Alba offered them a smile, seemingly not caring that Ana couldn't see him. "Take your time! I can wait," he replied.</p>
<p>Ana did take her time, tending to each plant carefully. Alba stood there patiently, the smile never leaving her face. The moment the flower shop owner did turn around, though, it was like an arrow had been shot directly through their heart. The most beautiful person Ana had ever seen stood in front of her, fiddling with a few of their rings and smiling at her. Feeling a blush begin to creep up her cheeks, she quickly cleared her throat and began to speak.<br/>"Sorry for the delay. What can I do for you?" she spoke, quickly noticing a "she/they/he" pin on the stranger's shirt. Smart.<br/>The stranger smiled once again, making the butterflies in Ana's stomach go wild.</p>
<p>"Hi! My name's Alba. I run the tattoo shop near here. I thought I'd come by and finally introduce myself, since we've been pretty much neighbours for a while." Alba offered their hand to Ana, the flower shop owner taking it into their own to shake it. Ana's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Alba's arm, the limb muscled and covered in beautifully colourful tattoos. She noticed silence after a while and looked back up to meet Alba's expectant amber eyes. Right. They still needed to respond.</p>
<p>"Uh, hi. My name's Ana. I've been running this shop for a while. Thanks for coming to say hi, Alba." Then, after a short moment of silence, she spoke again. "Do you need anything else? I don't mean to kick you out, but there's always something that needs care or attention in a flower shop..."</p>
<p>Alba's smile never leaving his face, he nodded apologetically. "Right, I don't wanna keep you from your duties. Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me!"<br/>With that, the tattoo shop owner turned around and walked away, stopping before the door to wave goodbye at Ana, eyes shining as bright as her smile, lighting up the room completely. Ana waved back, doing their utmost best to not go completely red right then and there. </p>
<p>The moment Alba left the shop, Ana groaned and buried her head in her arms on the counter, feeling the blush finally spread across her entire face, down her neck and up to her ears.<br/>"Damn it!" she said softly, not meaning it. They took a deep breath, attempting to calm themselves down.</p>
<p>It worked.</p>
<p>Until Azar emerged from the back.</p>
<p>"Ha! You fucking gayass! You have a crush on the cute tat shop owner! Ana has a cruuush, Ana has a cruuush." The last part was said in a mocking, sing-song voice as the brunette did a little dance.</p>
<p>Ana's head snapped towards the direction Azar's voice was coming from. Not having the energy to tell her coworker off, she just sighed. "Please stop. We have work to do."</p>
<p>And as the two continued their daily tasks, Ana would never, ever admit that she thought about warm amber eyes, bright smiles, and colourful tattoos for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yet another work for witchsona twitter! Ana belongs to @oraclewitchana on twitter, Azar belongs to @captain_azarr on twitter, and Alba belongs to me! (@wtfgaylittleowl, on twitter too). hope yall enjoyed some gayassery.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>